Perfect
by LChandler2009
Summary: Jacob experience tender moments with his expecting wife. Jacob/OC


"Jake?" I vaguely realized that someone was calling my name through the thick haze of sleep. "Jacob!" finally awake enough to answer I mumbled a weak what? My wife of one year was sitting up in bed, the sheets of our bed resting around her swollen abdomen that she had a hand resting lightly upon. Her deep red hair, neatly braided over her left shoulder, and creamy skin shimmered in the moonlight. A bright smile was upon her face and her eyes sparkled. Ever since she had become pregnant she practically glowed; pregnancy suited her very nicely.

Finally sitting up I turned to her and asked "What's wrong, dear?" I reached out to brush her hair and two large tears slid down her cheek. "Emma? Honey what's wrong? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" I asked in alarm, my werewolf side and imprint side kicking in.

"The baby" she said smiling "the baby just kicked."

I sighed in relief. Then excitement kicked in. "He kicked?" I asked as a smile formed upon my face. She nodded and reached out and grabbed my hand and placed it upon her womb, pushing my large hand ever so slightly into her. We waited in silence and then beneath my hand their came a gentle nudge. I gasped and looked at her. She smiled encouragingly at me and I pressed against her for a second time. Just like before, a few seconds later a nudge came, this time a little stronger.

We sat there for what seemed like forever felling our child move. Then it struck me. I'm going to be a father! A pried I have never known grew inside me. I had everything I have ever wanted. And this woman had made it all possible.

Removing my hand from her stomached I placed a hand on both sides of her face, cradling it gently. This woman. My love, my imprint, my life. Now she was the mother of my child. "I love you" I whispered placing kisses all over her face, her eyes, her nose and finally her lips. She giggled girlishly and kissed me soundly.

Finally deciding to go back to bed we both laid down and I gently pulled her close to me placing my hand over my unborn child. My life was perfect. As my loves breath began to slow and even out I wondered what our child would be like once he entered the world. Feeling another nudge against my hand I decided I would just have to wait and see. I closed my eyes and sleep overtook me.

~three months later~

Sitting around the living room at Sam and Emily's house was a fun event I looked forward to. The whole pack was there, minus Leah who had gone to my house with Emily for a girl's day with Emma. The atmosphere was clam as we talked about nothing.

At around 2 in the afternoon Sam turned to me and asked "so Jake how does you feel about being a father soon?" I sighed and ran a hand through my shoulder length hair. "Well I'm kind of nervous and kind of scared and mostly excited. I hope I make a good dad." I admitted.

"Ah! Jake, man, you know you'll be a great dad!" Seth exclaimed. The rest of the pack nodded in agreement. I knew they were excited almost as much as I was; they were going to be uncles who could spoil it and help it get into trouble. Sam was especially excited. About two months ago Emily had found out she was expecting so the baby would help prepare him for his own child.

In the next room the phone rang and Sam went to get it. Several minutes later he came rushing in. "Jake! Leah Called. Emma's water broke!" We all stared at him in confusion with a look that clearly said 'what the hell does that mean?' He looked at me with exasperation. "You idiot! She's in labor!" No sooner than the words were out of his mouth the whole pack rushed out of the house towards my house.

We arrived 10 minutes later and we all rushed into the house. We found the girls my bedroom. Emily and Leah were buzzing around the room getting things ready. They had been training to be Emma's midwives. I barely noticed this as my eyes sought out my wife. She was lying on our bed propped up with pillows. Her breathing was labored and her forehead and face was covered with sweat. She looked at me and smile. "Hi." She whispered quietly.

I was by her side in an instant asking her what I should do. "Just stay here and distract me." She said sweetly. Even in pain she was the sweetest person I knew. She looked over my shoulder "hi boys. Come to see the show?" She asked playfully. They all laughed but stopped quickly upon hearing a pained gasp come from their sister.

Emily looked over to Leah. "She will be ready soon." Turning to look at the boys standing in the doorway she told them to scoot in a deadly tone. When I got up to follow she glared at me. "What?" I asked shocked. "Sit down Jacob Black. You're not going anywhere." She said frostily. I stared at her in disbelief. I was about to object but her face got darker with her mood and I knew that if I made it out of this room it wouldn't be alive. I was in for a long night.

Thirteen hours later I was in hell. The love of my life was in pain and sweat drenched her body. She pushed with all her might. I was amazed at how much she could take. Finally after one last painful push, she let out a sigh and fell limp against the bed. A high pitched shirked sounded from the bloodied hands of Emily. 'Finally' I thought. Emily smiled at me as she cleaned the baby. "It's a boy." She stated calmly. My heart swelled. A boy. My boy. Our boy. Smiling I turned and tenderly kissed my Emma on her head. "Thank You" I whispered as tears formed in my eyes. "Anytime" she laughed weakly. Emily then brought him over and placed him in Emma's arms. "I better go tell the boys before they break down the door." She smile softly at me and her and Leah walked out of the room.

Looking down at my newborn son in my tired, beautiful wife's arms I smile again. Sitting beside her and wrapping my arms around her I asked "what do you want to name him?" She smile and leaned down and gently kissed the baby's head. "Aiden" she said finally. Upon hearing the name the baby opened his eyes and my breath caught in my throat. They were the same color as Emma's. He had my skin and hair but he had her gorgeous eyes. "Aiden Black" I mummer and I stroked the babies tiny hand. "It's perfect" I whispered and swooped down to capture my loves lips in a passionate kiss. Yes everything is perfect and it always will be with the love of my life and my son.


End file.
